One kiss
by evilregal007
Summary: Emma and Regina have been trying to add to their family of three for quite some time... Swan-queen baby fic just testing this idea out what do you guys think let me know and I will write more if you like it.


Disclaimer I did not create or own any part of the show Once Upon A Time. This is a repost of chapter 1, I just realized as I was writing a new chapter for one of my other stories that this one had been completely neglected.

Chapter 1

Too much hurt and pain.

She's not breathing they tell her, she can't quite understand things were fine two hours ago their baby was kicking then all of a sudden Regina started bleeding it was too early for the baby to be born Regina was only seven months pregnant they had just found out the baby was to be a girl. But Emma knew right from the beginning that Regina was pregnant with twins both to be girls.

As Emma was crying in her mother's arms she didn't hear the doctor tell her the twin had survived and they had stopped the labor in time to save the twin baby girl to give her six more weeks to grow.

"Emma you need to calm down Regina is fine and the twin will pull through" snow pleaded Emma.

"I want to see her," Emma asked the doctor

"Regina will be In recovery very soon"

" no whale I want to see my daughter"

"Emma are you sure that's a good idea" snow held her daughter face in her hands

"she died without being held by either one of her mothers that's not fair someone needs to hold her and that someone is me"

"Ok, Emma if that is what you want then I will take you to her" Whale placed his hand on Emma's shoulder. As the pair walked down to the morgue in complete silence Emma could not wait to met her daughter, but the thought of her child not breathing and the possibility of Regina not even knowing placed a massive weight onto emmas heart and body.

"Here she is" Whale picked up the baby as Emma sat down in a chair in the cold and dimmed room, Whale proceed to hand the fragile baby girl with dark brown hair just like Regina and white skin like a ghost. "I'll give you two some privacy"

"Whale thank you for bringing me down here"

"Your welcome Emma I know how much you two have waited and wanted this" with that whale left the room and stood outside the double glass doors.

Emma held the sweet but small baby girl close to her chest put her forehead to her daughters and whispered to her.

"Oh sweet girl we love you so much I've dreamt about you and your sister growing and playing in the yard with your brother mother and me" Emma took in a deep breath. "your mommy didn't even know there was two of you, I just had a feeling….. that she was having two baby girls." with that Emma laid one gentle kiss to the little baby's forehead and a burst of yellowish Orange light burst through the room and the little baby took a deep breath which caused Emma to yell for Whale.

As the tiny baby cried Emma could not hear Whale as he asked for the baby so that he may check her over to make sure everything was ok. "EMMA!" Whale called out to her as he looked at emmas face with only inches separating them.

"shes… she is crying….. I just kissed her and now….." Emma couldn't form a full sentence with the tears flowing freely from her eyes and her breath caught her in her chest.

"Emma give me the baby, she is very small and I need to get her to the NICU to get checked out." Emma reluctantly handed her tiny baby daughter over to Whale.

As Whale rushed the newborn to the NICU Emma was only 2 feet behind him as Whale moved as fast as he could through the hospital. Reaching the glass doors to the NICU a nurse stopped Emma as she reached the doors.

"you need to let them look her over, being in the room won't be good for anyone right now not even you Mrs. Swan. But your wife is in recovery and you can go and see her."

"Um…. Ok…. Right, Regina needs me." Emma turned around and began to walk away only to realize that she had no clue as to where Regina was.

"can you show me the way… I don't know where my wife is" the nurse walked back to Emma.

"I can take you don't worry, just give me a few seconds so I can make sure that they will page me with any news about your daughter." Emma nodded to the nurse who then walked away.

For what seemed like hours the nurse finally returned, " your daughter is looking ok so far. Due to her being very small and premature she will need to be under constant monitoring, and she will need to stay in the crib under the heat lamp for a while." The nurse Smiled a reassuring smile to Emma.

"I… I need to tell Regina, she needs to know." Emma could no longer hold the floodgate of tears inside, she fell to the floor crying. The nurse ran over to Emma and held her in a tight embrace.

"Hey there, no crying right now. No one is dead your wife is waiting for you with your daughters twin inside her belly. And right now Regina needs you more than anyone else. I promise you I will personally make sure that your daughter gets the best care possible, and I will be there for your family every step of the way. Let me take some of the hurt on for you, I lost my daughter two years ago I know how this feels and if I can ease just a little of your pain I will do everything I can" The nurse helped Emma back to her feet and walked her down the hall through three different wings of the maternity floor until finally, they reached Regina's hospital room door.

"thank you so much, for all your kind words." Emma hugged the nurse then walked into the room to find Regina sleeping on her left side facing the door.

Emma walked around the room to the other side of the bed, getting in behind Regina and placing her left arm under Regina's neck and her right hand placed onto reginas stomach.


End file.
